Various systems have previously been devised for checking or monitoring fluid-carrying tubes assembled on monitors. For example, in dialysis monitors, air detectors are known for checking whether any air is accompanying the blood back to the patient. Furthermore, there are the so-called blood-leakage monitors which have been used in connection with dialysis monitors, which sound an alarm if they detect blood which has leaked over from the blood side to the dialysate. It is a disadvantage of these known systems, however, that they are directly adapted to the actual treatment involved. As a result, in certain cases they can create more problems than they resolve, such as during the so-called priming stage of a dialysis system. What has thus occurred is that during this priming step these types of blood leakage monitors tend to produce false alarms because of the presence of air bubbles during that priming phase. Thus, alarms are generated even though during this phase there clearly could not be any actual blood leakage. Furthermore, these air-flow monitors can naturally sound alarms during priming unless special measures are adapted to by-pass same.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide detector systems of the above-described type which are specifically adapted to facilitate the priming phase of such systems. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome all of the above-noted deficiencies in prior such detector systems.